HIRED HEART
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: (UPDATED CHAP 3)Kaoru hired her friend Battousai to act as a lover, in effort to dissuade the marriage she has to Sir Kiyosato Akira. But the tables turn as the fake couple begins to have feelings for the next. What happens next then?
1. I want a Job

****

Hired Heart

Fhb- female hitokiri Battousai

R- profane, violence, adult situations, lemon and adult topics. Mature audience. (must be of any age, once **mature** to read)

Couple of Interest- Battousai and Kaoru

Synopsis: Kaoru hired her friend Battousai to act as a lover, in effort to dissuade the pre-arranged marriage she has to Sir Kiyosato Akira. But the tables turn as the fake couple begins to have feelings for the next. What happens next then?

________________________________________________________________________

This story does not take place in Japan but in England.

Year: 1899 or so!

I don't know a lot about European history so don't sue me if things may sound a tad bit off!

________________________________________________________________________

****

Kaoru sat alone in the darkish looking room. Her French curls fell in her face, as she comfortably sat in her peach satin gown, watching the rain fall. A slender peach gloved finger traced the droplets of the water on her huge window pane. All she did was stare and drift. 

Her rich looking room, with many fine books from William Shakespeare and Geoffrey Saucer lined the walls of her many old book cases. The dark room, with a large intricate Persian rug, lined the cold mahogany floors. Her soft cream and baby pink bed adore the corner of room where many Asian dolls and cards were situated. The ceiling was done in a Renaissance style representing Greek and Roman's intellect.

The soft lazy window seater she sat on, gave her comfort and a position of most saddening beauty. One so fond in the kingdom, that everyone knew her as Lady Kaoru Kogoro, daughter of Lady Yumi Komogata and General Katsura Kogoro. Her brothers, Aoshi, and Sanosuke were often the wanderers from home. Princess Sayo Amakusa had been asked from Sanosuke,' to have his hand in marriage-- which she agreed upon, from then on, he wandered into the far East of England to be with her through these very rainy days. Aoshi was a very important philanthropist to England and so he was ego for many debates. 

Tempests came and went and life grew darker. The fabrics and wools Kaoru had earned and adorn herself with, was just so deep to protect her from the cold, but she knew, she'd never really be warm and comfortable especially if she had no one as her friend…

I mean she had friends, her best, Misao Williams, daughter of General Race Williams and deceased Jasmine Chung. Misao and L. Kaoru were great friends, yet Misao was allowed more freedom and space to be. Whereas Kaoru was locked in a castle with hundreds of soldiers who trained day in and day out…

Life seem so unbeautiful…

Kaoru pressed her nose against the glass, frustrated that her life was such a nightmare. She would do anything to get out of this stupid large castle. Her home, parents and position were excellent, yet it wasn't the life for her. Her dressed itched her and her head pulled from the curls her mother had insisted in her having. She missed her Japanese and Asian friends, she missed them all, oh so she wished she could go back in time and enjoy the moments a little longer…

'Why me?'

She wondered, life simply was a black and white sheet of paper, with no obstacles and terrain for her to face. She was forced to believe, she'd die fat, ugly and lonely. Yup! It was just a matter of time…

***

****

Yumi welcomed her husband back from his long journey into the East in which he had bought back his son, Sano and his fiancée to the castle. 

Katsura clothing was formal and military looking. His black jacket which was buttoned to his throat, were adorn by badges and status markers of his high position in England. His sturdy boots were now muddy from the rain and dirt which he trenched through. His black gloves were wet and his sword dripping… 

The large castle with huge cream pillars and oriental Pink and Blue curtains heighten the wealth and display of Kaoru's color combination…

Katsura was in a tense position. 

"Katsura, what is it darling?" Yumi asked

"Ten soldiers have all been killed my darling!" he spoke, racing back and forth…

The sliding of the pocket doors, made an old man, personal and Dr. Genzai come to the conversation. He could sense the tension in the air. Katsura's brows were inclined as he stood staring at the floor. 

"There have been more killings, ne?" Genzai asked

"Yes, and what's worrying me, is that my daughter is the only susceptible target in this castle. If no one has realized, then let me place out some cards, all the soldiers that are dead, were protecting Kaoru. I am in need of a new soldier, the best of the best. Jersove!" he called quiet audibly…

A young woman, dressed in black and white came to her royal highnesses side, "yes milord!" she bowed in greeting.

"Send a proclamation stating a soldier in need for the castle. The one who earns this position will earn a handsome salary. Get to it immediately…" he spoke

"Yes sir!" she walked away and got right to it

"Darling!" Yumi walked to her husband, placing her hands around his waist. His brown eyes fell to her beautifully shaped body. Her burgundy hair, seductive snake eyes and red inviting lips, gave Katsura every logical reason of ravishing her, right there. But he respected his wife, children and the old doctor. Also, his head was too far from loving his wife, it was on his little daughter. She was only sixteen going on seventeen and yet, she was so vulnerable. 

He needed a soldier immediately. He didn't care what it'd take, he would have the best to kill the worst. Kaoru's first personal body guard…

~~~~~~~

"**T**omoe-san!" a boy with a red high pony, flawless skin and darkish looking clothing tried stopping her…

"Kenshin-san, please, I just don't understand you! Maybe you should just let go, I don't like you! Okay?" she walked away. Her black hair framed her as a silent beauty. Tamed and graceful just the way his heart ached for her. The pale skin of her, bedazzled his eyes and wildly his brain grew shallow and hormonally sick. 

Kenshin, by name he was referred, let her walk away, with her supposedly new boyfriend. She had never liked him, but he felt--- it was okay, I guess, to try…

And now here he is watching the woman he adore, wander away into the distance to love some rich boy…

"Stupid idiot!" Kenshin whispered coldly. His eyes a shade of mean amber looked at her one last time, a lonely tear fell down. He just couldn't look at her anymore. No, not anymore…

Biting his lips, he ran out of the town going back to his father's sake house. Wiping the lonely tear from his eyes, his old man served some young men who had been talking…

"There you are, where the hell have you been boy? I was looking for you, order on table twelve!" he slid the drinks along the vanity which Kenshin collected. The sake house basically was dark and dimly lighten. Many business men and news carriers came here, and so this would explain Kenshin's knowledge on the outside world. Not that he was an eavesdropper, it's just that, they were kinna loud. The glasses shone in the dim light, while sake and alcoholic beverages lined the bartender's side. High stools lined around a rectangular vanity, where his father served. Beautiful girls, like Tomoe, for instance danced in the house and earned some box and solid cash when men were seriously drunk. 

Serving the young men at table twelve he manage to catch part of their conversation.

"They said that the castle is in grave need of a new soldier!" the man told his friend to the left who had taken a deep gulp of the alcoholic beverage.

"You don't say mate? What's he paying?" asked he who were drinking

"Don't know, but knowing it's Kogoro, it ought to be a lot." the man said

Kenshin bit his lip. His father was in need of money to support the rental for the land, and to be quiet honest, this would prove to his father he wasn't childish and irresponsible. This was his chance…

"Excuse me sir, where can I go to get a registration form?" he asked

"Hahahah! You, a little puny boy?" they laughed

Kenshin's eyes deepen making them choke and compose themselves.

"Y-You can find it outside the castle walls." the man spoke

"Thank you!" Kenshin's voice was deep. Something later, he told his old man he'd be back

"Kenshin!" the man called out

"Gotta go dad, see yah!" Kenshin ran out

Hiko sighed, "teenagers!"

__________________________________________________________________

****

Kenshin was a hurry, he wanted to be the first in line. Not knowing he was too late. All that stood were the proclamation which was soon removed. 

"Excuse me, aren't there anymore forms?" Kenshin asked

"Sorry miboy, all have been taken!" he spoke taking the proclamation inside. 

Kenshin felt like pulling his hair. The wet socks which he wore and clothing which had been drenched from the rain on the way, really made him mad, but the fact that he came to castle and got NO forms, really made him pissed. Almost to kill something or worst someone…

Looking up at the castle in anger, his eyes caught the twinkle of blue from the huge window. There she was, the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Blue eyes like heavenly jewels, beaconed sadness and innocence. Her fingers traced over the glass, and a small smirk was brought to her lips…

Kenshin stood dumbfounded by the beauty in his face. She was so beautiful, so magical and majestic looking. Man, he just had to get that job! 

***

****

Kaoru watched the boy, his red high pony and square body, gave him a firm build. His eyes shone a shade she never saw, like a cat's pouncing stare, he's eyes radiated predatorily. A thing she never really saw. She wasn't at all appalled by his form, though he looked kinna unfortunate, but nevertheless she wasn't going to let that deter him for being who he were. 

A gentle knock on the door, made her push back from the window and look at the door, a silent click made her register that her father was home, smiling to receive a hug from the old man, she was stunned and scared beyond all reason at what she saw. Everything the person wore was black, the cloth covered his nose from mouth area, making her lose the rest of his facial look. His hands and body were adorn by bold ebony…

A short blade rose and Kaoru's breath was inclined. Turning to the window she knocked on it and then, did the only thing she could, scream.

The man shut the door, and went in for the kill slowly…

Everyone inside and outside heard the scream. Katsura and his wife who were in the garden watching the roses, were suddenly interrupted by a blood curling scream. Sanosuke who was kissing his beautiful Sayo stopped and began running into the house. Kenshin whom was outside saw tears falling down the young woman's face as she pounded on the glass wildly. Feeling angry that she were in danger, he jumped over the gates and dashed from side to side. Seeing the complexity of the castle design he dashed from corner to crevice of the wall until he barged through the glass, holding the princess close to him. 

The assassin looked upon the boy and chuckled.

"Move boy!" the murderer spoke dangerously low

Kaoru didn't care right now who this boy was, all she knew was that he was saving her.

"Got something to fight with?" Kenshin asked her. His voice deep yet soft in gender appeal.

"There, to your left, my sword!" she spoke scared and fearfully…

Kenshin dashed to side, picking up the sword in a tight fist. Sliding the sheath off, he welcomed the assassin. 

"Stupid little boy! You will pay, that you will!" the man dived in with his sword over his head coming in for the two

"Too late!" Kenshin whispered. Leaving the young girl behind, he slashed the man in a perfect diagonal position. Kenshin stood with legs apart, looking at the man who now stood still. Flicking the blood off the girl's sword, the man fell in perfect timing…

Kaoru froze. 'He killed--- for me!' 

He stood over the dead corpse of the man watching in hate. The doors were then suddenly opened.

"FREEZE!" guards with swords and guns pointed at Kenshin…

"Kaoru! My baby! Where is she?" Yumi screamed while running up the stairs.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin then back at the corpse, the scent intoxicated her. All she felt like doing was fainting and so, she did. Sensing her tension, the young boy caught her in his arms when she fell…

Her face turned slightly to the side, and that's when he realized from the symbol on her neck, that she were Lady Kaoru…

"You killed her!" Yumi screamed looking at her daughter fallen in his arms…

Katsura barged through seeing the dead man on the floor…

"You are mistaken, I protected her, she has been intoxicated from the scent of blood. Your daughter has fainted… you have my word, milady!" he spoke

Katsura looked at the sword in the boys hand and the way he held his daughter…

Going to the young boy, he felt his daughter's pulse and was convinced he spoke the truth. Cradling her, he placed her on the bed to be attended by the Genzai and several nurses.

"What's your name?" Katsura asked Kenshin who were now about to leave

"K-Kenshin, Kenshin Himura!" Kenshin stuttered

"Looking for a job?" Katsura asked questioningly…

Kenshin smiled, 'I love myself'

"Yeah"

"How bout you work for me?" he asked

"Sure, that'd be great. Urh, but what's the salary?" he asked

"Hmm, a nice five hundred box" he spoke

"Really?" Kenshin asked with wide eyes

"Oh yeah!" he grinned

"I-I-I-- when do I begin?" Kenshin asked

"The sooner the better! Say tomorrow!" he spoke

"Deal!" they shook hands

And it was settled, Kaoru's guard was Kenshin…

Kenshin jumped out the window feeling like the best man alive…

'Dad is going to eat his words… I can't believe it!' Kenshin ran home, joyful of the news…

__________________________________________________________________

****

Many men sat around a parlor looking at flames as it crackled. The mono-chromatic colours, blended in perfectly with the flame that gave levity to richness in the room… 

Cream curtains, with golden tassels, and small ornaments of elephants and animals, adore the place.

"Where is Justin?" a man with black hair, gray eyes and official military clothing asked. He looked around his early thirties…

"Sire, sire!" the messenger barged through the door

"What is it Renault?" the man asked

"Justin! (heaving) he's been killed!" the messenger spoke

"Impossible!" the man whispered, "I want the troops down…" he commanded to his next right hand man who stood squarely at his side.

"Yes sir!" 

"What do we do sire?" the messenger, a small green eye boy with brown locks and a tiny body asked

"I don't know, did you know what this person looked like, whom killed Justin?" the man asked

"Yes sire, he was a boy, with red hair and amber eyes!" he spoke

"Kenshin??" he asked

"I do not know his name milord!" he spoke

"Impossible! ~ Hahaha! I have an idea! Kiyosato!" the man called

A young boy with a small brown pony, brown chestnut eyes, and pale skin entered the dark room…

"Yes father!" the boy answered strongly

"I have a job for you!" he spoke

"Very well! What is it?" Kiyosato asked inquiringly…

"It's…

__________________________________________________________________

An: Finally I stopped the damn thing! It was going too long. I had to stop it. If I get ten+ reviews for this chapter and then I'm gonna write chapter two. I know some of your read Raven Heart, well I missed it quiet a bit, I still have it, but I don't interfere with it to much. This is a reincarnation of Raven Heart. I really liked that fic, it was kinna boring yeh, but I never let that bugged me. Well this is for you Raven Heart, I'm sounding as if that's a person, but a fic is story which a writer has some darn attempt to write, and so, all fics are precious even though we get the worst criticisms. Anyway. Please review…

Review for modest ole fhb!

__________________________________________________________________


	2. The job itself!

**Hired Heart**

**Fhb- female hitokiri Battousai**

R- profane, violence, adult situations, lemon and adult topics. Mature audience. (must be of any age, once **mature** to read)

Couple of Interest- Battousai and Kaoru

--

--

--

RE-EDITTED: **NO SEXUAL MATERIAL IS EXPLICITLY DONE IN THIS FIC!!**

--

--

--

Time shifted.

Yawns

"Is it morning?" Kaoru mumbled the words… she was so tired. Her bones ached. Not to mention her head…

"Kaoru!" her mother's voice was a fresh spray of water on her face. Making Kaoru note she wasn't alone so she could curse at the pounding pain in her head…

Her mothers voice was rather distraught. Whatever got her so worked up must have been ugly.

"Mama, what's the matter? Has something happened to father?" she asked…

Her mother held her hand over her heart, imitating girl when she was in grief…

"Oh my god! My little girl, you're alright!" she hugged Kaoru tightly making Kaoru blink back in shock…

"There there mother!" Kaoru pat her mother's back in uncertainty…

"Have you any cuts, bruises?" she asked, moving Kaoru's bangs checking for sores and cuts. Kaoru's trademarks saying she'd been in the outside world.

"No! I have none! Mother, stop! Why are you so worked up?" she inquired, her brow quirked in a arch…

Her mother held her hand, patting it softly.

"Yesterday my dearest, you were nearly… nearly…killed. I thought we lost you…" she spoke

"OHH! Now I get it! No I wasn't dead, I just conked out! That's all, but this really cute guy saved me. You should of seen him mom, he's just to die for!" she spoke

"Hehehe! Well alright then. Don't get ideas now! You get dress your father and I will like to speak to you, hence, we have something to give you!" Yumi spoke, petting Kaoru's head…

"It's not a lecture, right?" Kaoru double checked

"Hmm, dunno!" Yumi spoke

"You're evil you know that?" Kaoru snarled…

"Am I aye? Hmm, well if that's so, then I did learn from the best!" she blinked one of her eyes and closed the door…

"NO I DIDN'T TEACH YOU!" Kaoru spoke…

Her mother laughed…

Kaoru sighed, 'another day here alas'

--

--

--

Kaoru brushed up and walked down the spiral staircase. The vortex of steps was one of which could easily make you frustrated and tumble down. On the side of the steps, many soldiers stood. I mean she was accustomed to three or four, but now it seems as if, soldiers lived within her sanctuary. Next she knew she was sleeping with them…

'I mean that's not completely bad, now is it?' Kaoru giggled, chastising herself for being so perverted…

Barking of dog

Some stray sounds of a barking dog made Kaoru run down the steps, seeing her little dog in the distance…

"SNOWY!" she squealed, quite the high pitch type as well…

She kneeled collecting the little dog ran as he ran into her embrace…

"I missed you! Did you miss me?" she cuddled the white dog…

"Of course he did!" a very gentle voice broke her converse with her very enticed little dog.

Looking up, she met a beautiful woman. Voiced quite audibly by Sano as Princess Sayo. She was so pretty and was a dear friend. Running she hugged the brown head woman, giving off all the sisterly love she had for her. She missed Sayo. A lot. When Sano and Sayo told everyone, Sayo had a girl conversation with Kaoru telling her all the things couples do. And further more, how they do it…

Kaoru's cheeks burned, as she discovered, this is how babies came about and so forth. She really didn't need to know about coughing now, did she? I mean, it's not like she was going to use it--- was she? 'Bad Kaoru…' she reprimanded herself a second time…

"How have you been?" Sayo asked, escorting her to the conference room. A room Kaoru was often called to, either for detention, notification or manners. Damn the room, Kaoru thought.

"I've been okay… how have you and your lover been, have you guys been doing those things you told me of?" Kaoru asked, dropping it like a bomb on Sayo…

Sayo's cheeks dusted a shade of faint pink, one undetectable. But yet she wouldn't lie to sister-in-law.

"If I tell, promise not to spill it with Sano!" she spoke, quite soft

"Promise… !" Kaoru stopped…

"We --- er--- we did!" Sayo blushed making Kaoru giggle…

"Eww! You guys are nuts, how could you. Naughty Sayo!" Kaoru laughed…

"It's not insanity Kaoru, it's just evolution, it's what you do in the game call love. Someday you'll be…" she paused, "bedding your boyfriend. Uh-huh, that you will!" Sayo whispered… An: I hope I wouldn't get my fic deleted for the implication of suggestive material. After all my fic is **R-rated.**

"Eww, not in a thousand years. No, not in a thousand million years. No, not in a zillion thousand billion ga-gillion years. Yeah that's right!" Kaoru spoke…

"Well, we'll just see about that, now will we…" she spoke, "we better get to the conference room. Your father might be angry…" Kaoru nodded while placing the small dog down and entering the dark room.

The room was poorly lit, with lots of books and a huge parlor. The mono-chromatic shades blended in perfectly with the gold accents and fire. Kaoru saw her parents and Sano sitting quite peacefully. They were awaiting her alright. Time for the lecture…

"Sit!" Kaoru took her seat with Sayo right next to her…

"Kaoru… it's come to my attention that you've been targeted too frequently. Under more than one occasion you've been used, double-crossed and used as bait for the fall of this castle. Know my darling, if that tragic day is to ever fall upon us, we will be in deep anguish. Might I add, your old man may not be able to go further…" he spoke

"Papa!" Kaoru spoke but was hushed

"Hush angel! You've been enticed too much. Your mother and I have decided, that for the safety of you always… you will ensure your safety with your own personal bodyguard…" Katsura spoke watching at how Kaoru bowed her head. All her life she had bodyguards, some were dear to her, and lost to the blood wrath of her want. Could she endure knowing another would be killed because of her…

"Father…" her voice was crumpled…

"I know Kaoru…I know you've lost so many of them. But I can assure you, that this one will not die…" he spoke

"Daddy no one is immortal…" she screamed, tears rushing down her face. Sayo comforted her with a gentle hand on her back…

"Kaoru! Please! I assure you, he will not fail you. You two have known each other hence, he's the best of best you could get. I know you two will be very happy as friends… try to see this as an opportunity. I need my heir to be strong now. So, chin up, wipe those tears…" he spoke

Kaoru didn't really feel giddy. Wiping her tears, the door opened to her bodyguard. Slowly she hoisted her eyes to his level. She gasped.

His face was serious. His features define and accented by bloody-burgundy locks which was high ponied. His eyes burned a never before seen shade, she wasn't quite sure what you called it, but the closest she could have got, was amber. Coral amber. His militant looking outfit was a must to her father on each guard that were present. His outfit was black and buttoned all the way with golden buttons and trimming. Accompanying his eyes flawlessly. His skin was smooth with not a scar on it. She really liked him, and then it hit her…

"H-he's the" she was too shock to utter another word

"That's right my darling, he's the boy who saved you!" Her mother winked…

Kaoru smiled. She truly was happy, and heck, like in hell she was giving this guy away.

"I present before you Kaoru, your personal bodyguard, Himura Kenshin." her father spoke…

"Ken…shin!" she repeated…

"What is your duty Himura Kenshin?" Katsura spoke

Kenshin stood in straight position, almost square and spoke loudly, "to protect Lady Kogoro Kaoru with my life and at all costs. The penalty will be severe if I refuse to protect her or leave her unprotected!" his salutation was strong and enforced.

Kaoru scratched her ear. He was loud, but I guess it was dad's doing…

"Very impressive dad!" Sano thought as he looked upon the young soldier…

"Well Kaoru, if you would like, you can go anywhere, once your soldier is there with you. Have the day off!" Her father spoke…

Kaoru smiled. Running into her father and mother she hugged them. "Thanks so much parents. And thank you mom, didn't I tell you he was cute!" Kaoru spoke

Her father quirked a brow…

"What are you waiting for, he's ho-ott!" her mother giggled…

"Yumi…" Katsura started…

Kaoru hugged Sayo and Sano and then soon left with Kenshin. She held him by his hand and carried him off to her room.

"I want to go to the springs. It's very beautiful. But I'll have to prove that…so, today, I'm willing to go check it out, with you of course. What will I need?" she asked him…

"Some towels, robes, a new gown or kimono!" his voice was devoid. No emotion flowed in it. His face was cut into a serious manner. Not an inch of laughter or joy flowed…

"Alright then!" she went to her draw pulling out her clothing. "What do I bath in?" she asked. He wasn't exactly sure. She picked up a robe and then came the more skimpier outfit which he thought was bringing on an instant nosebleed.

"Anyone milady!" he spoke formal as ever…

Kaoru cringed. She hated when people presented her with the raw official formality. I mean it showed rank, and to tell you the truth, she didn't like the idea or being the type to live the life of bold and beautiful. Nah-uh. She never did and never would.

"Kenshin, please, don't call me that! My name is Kaoru, and as you lady, I advise you to call me that!" she spoke

"Very well milady Kaoru!" he spoke

"Ahh! No you moron, I meant without the milady formality!" she spoke

"But that is what you are to me!" he spoke. Making a light blush cover her cheeks. I mean he didn't mean to make it sound so… yet she was sure he hadn't have a clue what her perverted mind was thinking…

"Yes Kenshin, I am your lady. But I am Kaoru. Just Kaoru… okay?" she spoke

His eyes turned to the side, "very well…Kaoru!" he spoke

"Excellent!" she went forth and kissed him on the cheek…

As quickly as it came, it soon left. Making both turn a beet shade.

"So which should I wear the pink, yellow, or blue kimono?" she asked

"Whichever you would like Kaoru!" his voice cold again

"Men are total idiots when it comes to choosing…" she whispered…

She placed the kimono over her, seeing if it'd look good. She placed them over, not liking them, just teasing that something was always wrong.

"Pink isn't my thing!" she threw the pink kimono to the side…

"How do I look?" she asked, while he sat on the bed looking at her model off her new yellow kimono…

"Nice?" he spoke…

"Arhh! You're no help Kenshin!" she grumbled…

"Why not the blue?" he asked…

"Hmm, I'll try it!" she spoke…

Quickly she changed off and came to his viewing…

"How do I look?" she asked

"Good!" his voice was again devoid.

Kaoru sighed. This guy definitely wasn't much of a chatter box. How completely bo-ring…

Before they could leave her room, Kaoru looked at Kenshin. His clothes was too formal. She wanted to make people get the impression that this was her boyfriend when she walked passed them. She didn't want people to go 'ohh-ohh, there's the princess and her very cute bodyguard, wow, I wonder where he lives?' she thought it wasn't a pretty way to imagine it. But she had come certain, looking and being ordinary was something she often wanted to feel. Knowing Kenshin wouldn't break her father's rules, she thought there was only one way out, and so, it would be her way…

"Oh Kenshin!" his name ringed…

He turned…

"You know!" she came closer with flames in her eyes. And that smile. It was pure evil…

He arched a brow while a silver shudder raced up his spine…

As she came closer, he walked a step backward to the bed…

And closer she came, licking her lips in sear evil…

Kenshin swallowed when she was almost a breath away from him. Pushing him onto the bed…

His eyes widen in shock. Soon she followed over him, pulling at the buttons of his shirt. He rolled taking her with him. They fell off the bed, making Kenshin hurt.

"You broke my fall!" she grinned, pulling at his shirt…

"What are you doing?" he spoke in dread…

'What a stupid question? I'm taking off your shirt so you can wear Japanese clothes moron!'

Kenshin managed to escape. But Kaoru with evil in her eyes ran to him. In the middle of the room. She lunged forth on him, grabbing his neck making him lost of direction with her bosom directly pressed against his face…

In an instant the door was opened to Sano and Sayo…

"Wow lil sis, take it easy, the guys gonna be here everyday, keep some for tomorrow!" Sano spoke

"And what were you telling me of being the rude stinky one?" Sayo asked seeing Kenshin's face buried in Kaoru's bosom. His hand was around her waist while hers were around his neck. Such a sensual position. (again r rating allows this, y, coz I didn't portray anything sexually)

"Make sure dad doesn't catch you…" Sano paused, "oh yeah, dad said to give you this. Some money to pay for Kenshin's first day!" Sano spoke…

"See yuh later lil dudes. Don't rough her up too much Kenshin… then again, I don't if he will, Kaoru's kinna violent. Who'll be winning, no one knows…" Sano shut the door…

Kenshin gave way falling to the floor with Kaoru falling with him. Again he broke her fall. Her hair scattered over his making him intoxicated with her scent. Her eyes, her lips, her skin and so on drugged him…

Her eyes sparkled, and never before did Kaoru feel so tingly in her life. Was it she felt attached for him, or was it that he was some goddamn player to have this feeling roam in girls? I mean she shouldn't care. Besides, Kenshin was her friend. But in the back of her mind, she was afraid to say, she could of fall for him…

Finally pulling his shirt, he allowed her. Her cheeks burned when she took in his taunted stomach. Chiseled to perfection…

She got up, feeling his member in her softness as she got up. It awoke something in time. It emanated in the room far too potent.

"Put this on!" she spoke… not wanting to look into his eyes..

He nodded and soon they were off. The weather was sunny, but something really pulsed. The fact she couldn't hold his hands. I mean, she thought Kenshin as a friend. I mean, it would be nice…

"Himura…" a big boy, two girls and a group of boys grew near…

Her wish was granted by the fates. He interlaced their fingers, holding her near…

"Razuhita, Kiyosato, Tomoe, Kikyuo!" he spoke… not giving a damn of them…

"Pretty girl you got there. She your girl?" A guy in group asked…

Kenshin looked back Kaoru. She was so pretty. Why not. But she was his lady… but she said she was Kaoru… so, he was going with that…

"Yes!" Kenshin spoke. Walking with Kaoru…

"Where you going Himura. Why don't you and doll face stay a while, or she could --- and you could split!" Enishi came out the crowd, blinking at Kaoru. Kaoru swallowed hard…

"Such a pretty one Himura, have you moved on? Or, are you still all over me?" Tomoe asked

"I've bathed myself as a fool. I allowed you to dog me, and use me. I will not in favor call you a lady, and with the little respect you have yourself, I advise you to buy yourself some dignity and structure before you make stupid statements fly out that dirty sharp mouth of yours!" his eyes burning amber. Pissed that she would show herself to them…

Kenshin pushed through. Kaoru was pulled back from Tomoe…

"So he thinks you're better than me?" Tomoe took her brother's bokken…

Kenshin gasped when Kaoru's fingers were not in his.

Turning back he saw what would look like that beginning of the end…

"I do not wish to fight miss!" Kaoru spoke gently

Tomoe pushed her back. Making Kaoru scream. She was a weak one…

"What kinna girl is she Kenshin, defenseless?" Tomoe lashed a bokken down on Kaoru…

Kenshin ran in, holding Kaoru to him.

"No Kenshin… I won't walk away from a battle!" she spoke

"But you are my la---" he was cut off when her finger hushed him…

"And I am Kaoru!" she smile…

Kenshin understood. Tomoe and Kaoru were center ringed. Kaoru was far too defenseless. She hoisted her hands like a martial artist, but her stance was all wrong making Tomoe lash forth on her. Kaoru fell, rubbing her hand in pain. Angry at this girl, Kaoru tried to push her.

Tomoe rebounded it making Kaoru fall yet another time.

"You can't even fight, you're no match for the awesome Tomoe!" she spoke

Kaoru sighed. Looking at the ground for almost a second, she hoisted herself. Her father taught her so much, and now--- she would infiltrate. Instead of Tomoe being a human, Kaoru imagined her as the practice dummy in the dojo. Concentrating well, she attacked. Tomoe caught her hand bringing her bokken to Kaoru's throat…

Kaoru smiled. Not at all angry. Taking the bokken she shoved it in Tomoe's stomach making her fall. Tomoe got up as fast as she could, grabbing a handful of sand and throwing it in Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru couldn't see. With wild attacks to Kaoru, Kaoru on one knee groaned.

'Concentrate!'

"Kogoro Roundhouse technique!" she finally sent Tomoe flying into a far tree. No one saw what Kaoru really did. But Kenshin in awe did…

"And never mess with me you sick bitch!" Kaoru shouted…

Kenshin blinked back. Clapping his hands, Kaoru blushed…

Taking her hands, he lead her to the springs…

--

--

--

"Good afternoon! How many I assist you two? A couple spa? Right this way!" the woman lead them to a couple spa completely unaware they were kids and not anything but friends…

"I'm sorry maim but we're not a !" Kenshin cut in but again Kaoru hushed him with her fingers…

"Urh-- what my husband meant!" she paused, grasping Kenshin's hand in hers. "Is that we want something more--- urh, smaller--- more intimate!" Kaoru spoke. It was the only thing that came to her. Kenshin watched her in awe with an 'o' at the ending. This girl was so very wicked.

"Oh, why didn't you say that?" the woman paused, "are you two on a honeymoon?" she asked

"Urh--urh, yes! We are. We're really looking forward for our little chibi." Kaoru lied so raw…patting her flat stomach…

Kenshin made a bigger 'o' with his mouth.

"Well this is as intimate as we get!" the woman smiled leaving them to be…

The spa's hot mist burst in bubbles making the small intimate spa look so romantic…

"Lady Kaoru, why did you say such things?" he inquired

"Oh come on Kenshin, it slipped!" she spoke

"Slipped under more than one occasion!" he assured…

"Yes I know." she smiled. They both changed off.

"I'll spend half of the time and you'll spend half!" Kaoru spoke

Kenshin went first, after half an hour. Kaoru went in. She took off her kimono revealing her to a very revealing piece of attire. Pulling the scarf from her hair, it sent her hair flying. Shoving her hands in her hair, she toyed with her hair, making it look so very good. Her eyes were then closed in relaxation and peacefulness. Walking into the water, she swam to the far ends…and then, she relaxed…

Something then moved behind her. Kaoru moved back, shock…

Whatever it was, surfaced… Kaoru screamed.

"Kenshin??" Kaoru didn't know where to start…

Kenshin looked at her.

A sudden knock made them look up…

"I see you two look quite romantic. It's on the house for people who rent this spa to have some fine sake!" the woman brought sake to the side in champagne glasses…

"Thank you!" Kaoru spoke…

Kenshin pulled her when he saw she was heading in for the sake.

"No!" he scolded.

"Just a little!" she asked

"No!"

"Okay, a little little!" she spoke

"Well I guess, but just a little!" he spoke

She grinned. Taking her glass up, she drank it in one shot…

"I thought you said just a little?" he asked

"Opps! I forgot!" she burped…

Somewhere along the line, Kaoru began becoming tipsy or in other words, drunk.

"Oh--Kenshin!" she wavered to him. Kenshin held her, just in case she'd fall and drown herself…

"You're so cute!" she kissed his nose…

Kenshin blushed… "so are you!" he couldn't believe he just said that…

"Can I get a kiss?" she asked cutely

Kenshin looked at her in shock. Could he give her or not. His mind was made up. Nope, he wouldn't.

"Please!" she whined…

I mean Kenshin was often a very rebellious and cold kid who never took shitting around from anyone, but the way, Kaoru's eyes voiced was almost drowning and cute. She looked so fragile, that if he were to utter the word no, she'd spill silvery blue. Something he wouldn't make a reality…

"No" he faltered not

"Arghh!! I SAID TO KISS ME GODDAMN IT!! I ORDER YOU TO" she shouted…

Okayyyy then!!

Sighing, he took a couple of minutes to control his emotions. He never kissed a girl. Never, and so the experience was all new. Slowly, his lips touched hers. They didn't move for a second. Kenshin moved his lips, making Kaoru move hers on his. Their lips touched again, this time more vigorous. Her hands were cuffed in his hair. As he kissed with authenticity.

Lifting her up, she moaned his name wanting more. Oh man he really shouldn't of infatuated her this way. This is not sexual or lemon! It's mild as we say

He asked the owner to change Kaoru, adding a couple box extra if she did. The woman accepted. Soon after Kenshin carried Kaoru off to the sea. Making her get some breeze to air out. Instead she fell asleep, muttering his name

'What have I done? Do I deserve this?' he thought…

"Oh Kenshin" she cuddled in his chest…

"Shh! I'm right here…Kaoru!" he paused

It was late… walking back to the castle. He was halted by his name.

"Kenshin" his voice was deep

"Yes sir?" Kenshin spoke

"Oh Kenshin, kiss me one more time!" Kaoru moaned…

Katsura's brows quirk in anger.

"What exactly happened with you and my daughter? Why is she so tired?" Katsura shouted…

'Busted…'

--

--

--

An: I was laughing through this. I lost this document twice. Hp laptops have this thing about them to shut down, and then there's my bro who Evil-karyta doesn't like. I think she knows it's joke. But he is evil, he made my document disappear when he accidentally pulled the cord. Hence I re-edited this chapter…

Anyways. Thanks so much for reviewing people. I appreciate it a whole lot. Thanks and please review again…

**Fhb special thanks to:**

**Kairi16**- thank you kairi16. I appreciate it alot

**no-one-of-impotance **- thanks again for the review. I appreciate it a whole lot

**luv4u **- thanks so much. Review again

**Vaga-chan**- (hugs) thanks so much vaga--- u are an angel girl

**james** - thanks james, I appreciate the comment…

**Angela **- (hugs) thanks so much girl

**anon**. - (hugs) thanks so much. You're a real pal. That you are. Please review again.

**wolfpack**- thank you…I appreciate it a lot

**Sessha**** Kenshin**- teases baka-yarou when fame goes, so does the flashy lites…

**bAkaA**- thanks so much. Although u are not a baka-, review again

**PEACH :** thanks so much! Please review again

**may strom**- (Hugs) thanks so much. You're so kind and cool to me. I really like your fics, please write more soon. Please. Thank


	3. Broken Job

**Hired Heart…**

**--**Fhb--

R- rated for suggestive material. Profanity. Adult inclinations.

Chapter 3—Broken Job.

--

--

--

"Mr. Himura, I am waiting for your 'very' important reply" Shot Katsura hotly at the red-headed boy who stood grimly with the young woman in his arms. Kenshin looked at the girl in his arms, she was so silent whilst she slept, so unlike when she was awake. She was actually gentle---and—um, kinna…eh, cute? Realizing the stupidity of his beguiling hormones, he sighed distressfully.

"Katsura-san…it is not what you think…" he spoke anew. The look in his eyes beacon a truthful sincerity. Yet Katsura reckoned with terms, he was the foul hotel and bar-owner's son, who might as a result learned this subconsciously from the people in the bar, and of course his old man.

"Mr. Himura, and exactly, what am I thinking?" Katsura asked coldly his words dripping a potency of vehemence. 1 score for Katsura, no score for Kenshin…

"Do you know who I really am?" asked Katsura sharply, fresh as in a new tone.

"Do you know why you work for me?" the stare from Katsura grew more and more intense, burning holes piercingly into Kenshin's face. Reading him inside out like a book discovered and abused.

"Katsura-san…I will take punishment for my actions of beguiling your daughter so far. But note sir, I am a man of honour and integrity, where short I have fallen blame it on my adolescence, I am after all in a way, a young adult who is confused and perhaps over-ran by my devious hormones. Please, do not get me wrong Katsura-san, I did by no chance unwillingly take your daughter to any such pre-mature pleasure assessments. All that happened, was your daughter drank some sake. I am forever punished for such careless acts of leading my lady to such means." He bowed. "but I do not wish to be treated, as some child Katsura-san…persecuted for teenage boy's crossed-actions. I didn't take your job because I wanted your daughter sir, I took your job to show people I was responsible, if you can not trust me and deduct me a criminal to your proximities and your daughter future more, then maybe perhaps I am the enemy if you treat me as a child…" he walked pass Katsura.

"How dare you…" Katsura raged. Kenshin closed his eyes walking to the couch, placing his lady gently down, he stepped back slowly before leaving her to be.

"Wait right there Himura…" Katsura was infuriated. His brows were tight in knots of pure frustration and anger.

Kenshin whose back was to Katsura, stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katsura asked, "don't forget Himura who you work for…and by and by, whom you're turning your back on…" Katsura spoke hotly, his entire body raging in this explicit fire.

"With all due respect sir…" he started coldly, "there is nobody in this world that could tell me more of myself than me. You could rattle me as long as you like, you could persecute me by shoving katanas inside out of me, but still you don't know when I tell the truth, or bleed it for that matter, so why should I have to succumb myself to people that don't trust me?" He turned to look at Katsura, a face full of descriptive prosaic ice sternly looking on at the bigger man, "with all due respect Katsura-san…I quit" he ended in a shudder which echoed continuously in the huge room they'd been conversing, rather been arguing.

"You can't do that…" Katsura clenched his fists…

"Oh but I can…and I did…" Kenshin opened the French door closing it on his way out. He heard loud curses from supposedly Katsura. Kenshin didn't feel perked of his decision, for some apparent reason, the quitting suggestiveness just came out abruptly to him. Kenshin sighed, what would his father think of him, Tomoe for that matter? Back to the old drawing board, the old life-style… --sighs--

Turning back around one last time, he looked at the castle that was anchored strong in the earth. Tall and large, extensive and explicit. It was beautiful especially when the stars glowed down on it. Kenshin turned his back on the one person whose life was in peril, the responsibility he needed for belief from his father. 'And this is only the beginning…' Kenshin whispered into the velvet masquerading darkness. The world was shadowed in dark sky, whilst stars twinkled and blinked continuously around him.

And as if things couldn't get any more horrible than it had…guess what…

--Thunder/lightning--

It started to rain. 'How perfect…just perfect' Kenshin flicked the water off his clothing walking through the rain to a home he reluctantly found himself running back to…

--

--

--

_The Next Morning:_

Kaoru awoke to the sound of loud quarrels over her head. She yawned tiredly as she tried to make sense of the argument.

"That bloody boy…" Katsura sputtered rudely as he read the local morning's papers.

"Katsuraaaa…" Yumi's sweet voice intercepted trying to hush him from continuously blaming himself about what happened prior that night.

"Yumi---how could you hush me? You know exactly what this bloody little rat did and yet he tried validating some point with me, when he's pointless. The nerve of that boy…" Katsura growled, clenching his hand in a tight fist.

"Now now, we spoke about anger management, how are you to follow those guidelines if you are continuously fretting yourself over this issue?" Yumi asked interestedly, placing a hand on her hip.

"Issue, it's not an issue, it's a goddamn dilemma. Where in God's name am I going to find another bodyguard? I can't keep faltering best body-guard if these anti-bodyguards keep failing to note their responsibilities. It's a wonder of why they even applied for a job they can't handle…" Katsura sighed tiredly, rubbing his pulsing temples.

"Aww…my koishii! You've had so much on your mind lately, take it easy anata. Please, you're worrying me these days…" Yumi came to her husband inspecting his tired form. Slowly she sat on his lap realizing he wasn't heeding her out. Removing his hand from his temples, she began rubbing his sore temples in an anti-clockwise manner. He closed his eyes enjoying the softness and light pressure of her fingertips on his skin…

"Harder Yumi…" he groaned against her…

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open…

She didn't exactly know what they were doing mainly because her back was turned to them. Realizing she wouldn't care to know, she wished her father would stop groaning against whatever her mother was doing to instigate her father.

Bit by bit she could tell she was splitting down the middle.

"ENOUGH!!" she shot up in one curt movement. Her both parents looked at her with curious eyes. Slowly to Kaoru's amazement, she saw her parents just sitting.

"Good morning…" She said sweetly.

"Good morning Kaoru-chan, did you enjoy your rest?" asked Yumi gently.

"Yes mother, where's Kenshin?" she asked realizing he was no where to be found.

"The bastard quitted" Katsura intercepted.

Kaoru's eyes went large, 'what has happened?'

"Why papa, why?" she asked hurtfully and confusedly.

"Kaoru, what happened yesterday?" he asked seriously looking her straight in the eyes…

Kaoru felt the laser-stare pierce into her soul, exalting this feeling of guilt throughout her form.

"What do you mean?" she stuttered uncertainly…

"What is this news about you drinking…sake?" he asked trailing off into an inaudible whisper…

Kaoru caught the word, but she had no answer. None to be presented.

"Kenshin's fired because of that, isn't he?" she didn't answer his question.

"Answer my question" Katsura grew grim and serious with Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded, swallowing the lump, "yesterday papa, Kenshin had ordered some sake for himself. But accidentally the cups got swapped. Instead of drinking orange-juice, I drank sake, but it was all accident. It so happened, when I became intoxicated from the sake, I really couldn't say what had happened. Because by then I knew I must have been delirious and daft." She bowed her head.

Katsura listened to Kaoru's speech. Though he couldn't be certain if she was lying or not, he deciphered she'd always been a truthful young girl.

"Please papa, Kenshin tried to stop me from drinking the sake, it was however…too late when I had gulped it in one shot. I'm very sorry if I was very unaware of the situation, and in so doing, my attitude became reckless. It was never Kenshin's fault, it was mine, blame him not…" her brows becoming sadly knitted.

"I already told you Kaoru, I didn't fire him, he quitted…" Katsura ended, seeing the hurt that breathed across her once symphonic features.

Her face became flush, "w-why…?" she whispered woefully.

"Because I didn't trust him or believed him when he told me the truth…" Katsura bared no lies.

Kaoru leaned off the couch falling to her knees, "how could you do this…how could you do this to him?" Kaoru asked solemnly, scuttling to her feet running out the room.

Running up the tall flight of steps, she walked passed Sayo who realized the young girl was in a rage.

Kaoru shut her door on arriving, 'aghh!! The nerve!!'

Fuming at the mental fact she needed to get out of this castle, she tiredly dropped on her bed looking at the ceiling in pure anger. 'So this is where I return again?'

Bringing her soft pillow to her face, she just screamed in its soft-pressure. She couldn't believe this had happened. Kenshin was such a sweet boy, he wasn't registered by people, maybe because-- he had some shadow---some grief, some sort of--- 'wish…' she knew then that she couldn't let the only bodyguard she had grown attach to because of his youth, just fade like the wind against the summer's day. Twirling around in her bed in one fluent motion, she lied on her stomach examining the situation. It was a very tentative and tender one to be precise.

Biting her bottom lip unconsciously, she tried to initiate her cards. It was clear now she was not going to let him go, there were many reasons she deduced herself to such assortments but somehow she didn't care.

"Let's see now" she shot up sitting upright on her bed, "I'll need to get out this castle undetected, question is how??" she knew she couldn't escape through her window because below her, laid guards. The entire establishment was protected by guards, guards she didn't even know the names of, yet they were all hers. Sighing that the situation had presented itself with a much bigger magnitude Kaoru blew her bangs out her face in defeat.

"I know I'm not going to like this…but it's worth a shot" she had developed her sound scheme, now it was all a matter of carrying it out.

Taking to her heels, she opened her draw searching for a kimono and heading straight for the bathroom. One of the guards stopped her.

"Milady??" he was in query of her act.

"Oh it's quite sticky today, I'll be in here a while, please see to it that if my old folks ask where I am tell them I'm just taking a bath." She paused to finish off with a brilliant smile.

The guard nodded in accordance and proceeded to his position beside the door. Kaoru entered the bathroom latching it behind her. Taking a deep breath she stripped herself from her kimono planning to wear a very subtle and low-class oriented one. Placing on the yellow kimono in a fluent movement, she dusted it off to rid herself from any dusty particles. Then she carefully tired the sash with the obi. Wiping her brow from the bit of sweat she broke, she smiled taking a step back to marvel at herself in the huge vertical mirror.

"Excellent" she smiled confidently.

Spinning around to check for flaws, she found none. Growing proud and big-headed of her progress she reckoned there was no time for celebration. Carefully tip-toeing toward the window, she hadn't seen the water spill on the floor. To her unknowing, she leered forward landing face first to the floor hitting the soap tray and the tub of the bathroom with her head.

"Ouch…my aching head…" she rubbed the bump on her head.

"Milady…is everything alright, are you in harms way?" the guard outside her door asked concern.

"Um…eh—heh!! No—of course not, I just couldn't reach the ---soap, that's all" she smiled in pain whilst cursing herself for not watching what she stepped on. 'It pays to watch what one is stepping on'

Opening the tap as a diversion, she allowed the water to run in the tub. 'Excellent'

Kaoru gathered herself from the floor being extremely careful what she stepped on and how she stepped on it. Opening the window very carefully and quietly, she couldn't seem to get it open. Letting go of the latch exasperatedly, she growled. Biting her lip tentatively, she returned to the neglected window. Silently the window slowly became opened. Sighing in relief, she let herself out the window being very careful to check for guards.

No guards---the coast was perfectly clear as was termed. Placing her foot over the window ledge, she placed her foot on the pipe below the window. Looking down, she whispered a small pray she wouldn't fall and kill herself in the proceedings. Taking another breath, she proceeded with her escapade. Step by step she took realizing, 'hey this isn't so bad' yet there's a time in life when people speak to close for comfort. To Kaoru's unknowing she began breaking the supports for the pipe. Kaoru could see a balcony in the distance, all she would need to do was check the room and make a run for it. Leaning against the wall and pushing herself along the pipe, she heard a creak.

'Oh man…that didn't sound good' and in that one quick moment when her fear had been dubbed, the pipe descended in a quick jerk.

Kaoru felt a weight sunken deep in her stomach. If she moved any closer she'd surely fall into the abyss of grass and mud. 'Surely death couldn't be prettier'

Sticking out her tongue to the side, she stretched to reach the balcony. Yet again the pipe descended in another fluent drop. 'Okay okay bad idea…'

"What the hell am I going to do then, stand like an idiot?" she couldn't do that. Deciding she would have to trust her nerves and not the pipe, she tried to use some of the yoga she had learned from her instructors. Meditation was the best analogy, taking deep coordinated breathes with shut eyes, she reopened them whispering, 'I'm ready'

Leaning forward as fearless as a lion, she felt another tremor pull her down. Then there was a prolonged creak and before her very eyes, the supports began falling one by one off the pipe, descending the pipe into a fifteen feet drop. Kaoru decided---that maybe yoga wasn't helping her, maybe she just needed to panic just a little. Kaoru started tripping forward, okay so maybe she was panicking a lot.

The supports drew closer and closer to Kaoru until she could do nothing but make a jump for the balcony. She held onto the nothingness---everything but solid ground, air escaped her fingertips as she descended. Kaoru clenched her eyes shut knowing it would be better if she just shut her eyes to not see the fall that was going to embrace her. Yet there was a solid jerk somewhere midway her fall. Kaoru cracked open her eye, she was still about ten feet from falling. Looking up she saw Sayo practically leaning over.

"Hey Kaoru-chan, what are you doing?" she asked looking at Kaoru upside-down

"Oh—just hanging around" was Kaoru's simple response.

"I see…" and with that, Sayo bit by bit pulled Kaoru up.

Kaoru slid down the wall sighing lengthily to herself.

"Kaoru-chan…can you please tell me what you were trying to do?" Sayo asked interestedly…

"I—I can't" Kaoru bowed her head defeated…

"Kaoru-chan…don't tell me you can't. You know whatever you were up to is completely against the castle-rules. Kao…" she soften seeing the small child shrug becoming nothing but a puddle. "Kaoru-chan" she placed a hand on the small child's shoulder, "Kaoru" she called again.

Kaoru sighed, 'might as well face it'

"Yes Sayo…" she looked up at the woman with a pain and guilt.

"You can tell me, we're like ---best friends, sisters…you can trust me" she smiled seeing that it really didn't seem to help the mood.

Sayo sighed sitting beside Kaoru against the wall. "It's that bad huh?" she asked…

"Oh yeahh" Kaoru confessed, that much she could confess.

"I mean Kao what's so wrong in telling me?" Sayo asked…

"It's not that. I'm not at all afraid of telling you---its just—its just I'm afraid you'll tell my parents…" Kaoru sadly looked at the floor.

"Your parents? Oh come on Kaoru, I was your age once and trust me I know how it feels to have parents constantly watching out for you. Trust me I won't tell and if I do…you could um--- take my cheese-cake for the whole year." She couldn't believe she was bargaining her food with Kaoru.

"Are you sure you want me to do that, I'll be sick of it once in a while, oh well I'll give it to Snowy…" Kaoru rendered

"You'll give my good cheesecake to the dog?" Sayo face-faulted…

"Uh-huh!" Kaoru glowed.

"Girl this secret better be good---so---spill" Sayo leaned over to hear the secret.

"Well it's really not a wonderful fabulous secret, it's just the right thing to do…" Kaoru confessed looking the floor thoughtfully.

"I see…and can I know what's this mind-blowing secret" Sayo begged…

"I just want to tell Kenshin sorry… (Kaoru sees Sayo face-fault) anddd (there is hope on Sayo's face) anddd that he should come back, but I can't tell unless I sneak out" Sayo mentally broke up inside.

A small tear fell from the left side of her eye, "I traded my cake…" Sayo said to the wind…

"Oh get over it…" Kaoru laughed, "so Sayo-san, what do you think I should do?" the girl asked

Sayo sighed, "well Kao, I think what you're doing could endanger you, I mean you're not an ordinary citizen, you hardly know the outside world, how will some people react when they see you? You can't expose yourself! I know your intentions are always good Kao, I know that your heart's real big and I admire that. But please…you can't put yourself in jeopardy." Sayo paused seeing how Kaoru looked off in the distance, a few tears in her eyes.

"Kaoru…I" "It's okay Sayo…I understand" Kaoru stood fedup of hearing the bigger girl.

"Kaoru, wait" Sayo called out to the girl.

Kaoru stopped, her back to Sayo.

"You won't be able to pull this off…" she said…

Kaoru snarled.

"Not alone at least, you do after all need the profession of schemes to help you out of this one" Sayo smiled.

Kaoru turned to Sayo, a smile lancing across her pretty face. "You're the best Sayo…"

"Of course I am" she praised herself

"Okay…so what do we do?" Kaoru asked…

Sayo's face wore an evil smile, "oh---just a little thing I like to call improvising"

Kaoru stepped back freaked by the smile Sayo wore, 'why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this…?'

--

--

--

"Sayo—no ---this isn't going to work" Kaoru growled looking at the bulky outfit she wore. A maid outfit to be precise. Trust Sayo to improvise. More like make her get catch.

"Trust me it will" Sayo spoke looking out for the guards, "okay when I say to go, just walk to the door…"

Kaoru watched as Sayo looked around for guards. "Okay Kao get ready…" Sayo whispered looking at the guard who was looking left and right every five minutes or so.

"Go…" She pushed Kaoru. Kaoru understood she had to be heading to the door, only the door, when she thought freedom was as sweet as the emotion in her, guess who entered.

"Katsura that man gives me a headache" Yumi spoke…

Her parents.

Kaoru made a U-turn deciding there was no way on Earth Kaoru was exiting through that entrance.

Sayo grimaced at the bad-luck. Again she would have to do some improvising.

"Katsura-san, Yumi-san, you guys arrived!! Please follow me, I have something to show you two…" she smiled…

"Can it wait Sayo darling, I'm so tired" Yumi rubbed her aching knees…

"Urhh---um… NO, I mean no…it can't wait, you all must see it…now, please" she tried to be polite and commanding simultaneously.

Yumi and Katsura got their heels following the young woman, Kaoru on the other hand looked at Sayo whispering thank you.

Sayo whispered back, 'you so owe me'

Kaoru exited the compound allowing her thoughts to evaporate on her exit. Kaoru still wondered what Sayo was showing her parents.

--

--

"Isn't he cute?" Sayo showed Sano's parents the picture of husband when he lost all his money.

Yumi and Katsura looked at each other with confused faces, "um sure he is…" was their only answer.

"I know you guys would say that…thanks for watching" she smiled awkwardly.

"Sure anytime…" Katsura whispered leaving with his wife.

Sayo sighed, 'oh boy…this is one lousy day…'

--

--

--

When Kaoru had traveled at least half a mile, she took off her maid-attire securing it in the bushes. Ruffling her hair so it would fall into her face, she sighed when she saw the market up ahead. The busy trading had occurred and life it was already in progress. Kaoru saw children playing whilst in another direction she could see women being made up by beauticians. Rickshaws past her, probably carrying beautiful clients with their courtesans and geishas. She smelled the scent of food and couldn't help but grin. 'Food—how I love you'

Snapping out her dazed desires, she reckoned she came to do one thing and that's to find Kenshin and win him back. Now if she could only remember where he lived. 'I can tell this is going to be a long day'

--

--

--

Kenshin sighed again when he served another table with drinks. He growled when one of the men began making very distasteful marks to a young woman. The place was just full of drunkards. Mainly businessmen and men who carried out their work in the shadowed hours. Kenshin sat on the bar-vanity trying to decipher if leaving the castle was really the right thing to do.

"Regretting are you?" asked Kenshin's father.

"Not as much as I'm regretting working here" Kenshin added coldly.

"Hmm! Get use to it…" Hiko convinced…

"I tried…but this place reeks" he paused, "I'm going for some air…" he got off the stool leaving the bar in a solemn state of mind.

Kenshin walked up the stairs to the hotel just sitting to the highest step.

He leaned his head against the wall just sighing to himself.

A young woman around age fifteen sat on her bed watching as her mother looked through her dresser for a girdle.

"I don't understand mother, but can't you understand that I'm not erhh---a girlie-girl? I'm a tomboy mother. I'm not suppose to be wearing fancy gowns and—girdles. I'm suppose to be wearing hakamas and gi's and playing with the boys…" a young female quarreled.

"We've been over this several times Shura, I told you that I don't want you turning out like my mother…" the girl's mother confessed.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Shura as was referred asked

"No Shura, it's not good. My mother happens to be a woman who can't cook if her life depended on it, it's a wonder of how she got herself dad. The desperation back then must have been in surplus" Shura's mother thought sadly.

"Aghh…come on mother, please don't force me to go to these yucky conferences, you know I don't want too" Shura begged.

"I'm sorry Shura but I'm only doing this for your best interest" her mother explained

"My best interest? Mine? How could this be in my best interest? It's more like in your own interest, I'm only 15 mom, I want to see the world, explore the world instead of being cooped up with a role I didn't oblige to. Do you not know that though I'm doing this my heart is hurting? I don't want to be you mom, I want to be me…is that so hard for you to understand?" she rose her voice…

Her mother dropped the clothing in her hand, "are you done professing your problems?"

"Aghh, you never take me seriously" Shura opened the door slamming it shut.

'Aghh the nerve… the audacity'

Shura stood by her door in anger.

"Are you okay?" came a voice…

Shura hadn't known someone was watching her. Turning to her right she saw a red head boy who wore accentuated amber eyes. Glistening pools of mercury gold, embossed with his devilish cold features, they burned him alive but made him ground a position of coldness and devious-silence. Red locks tied firmly in a tall pony said things to a girl once in a while.

"H-how much have you heard?" Shura asked uncertainly.

"Oh lets just say the entire thing" he smiled…

"How dare you!!" Shura snarled…

"Shot me and lets get even" he spoke nonchalantly, turning his head from her.

There was something however she liked about his character, he wasn't all condemned by what she said, he was the type of boy that didn't render without a little fight. His character was cold, she could see that, but she was certain she loved the mystery of where it was going.

"I'm Shura…" she started, a light blush on her face

Kenshin blinked, slowly he turned to the blushing girl, "Thanks for the update" he muttered…

She growled, _easy Shura…easy…_

"What's your problem?" it was the only thing she could think to say

"What's yours?" he turned to look at her with cold unspiritual eyes.

Devoured by his nemesis, loneliness, Shura smiled. He was just like her, hating things and yet perhaps succumbed to them.

"Well are you going to tell me your name, or do I have to force it out of you?" she placed a hand on her hip

He sighed looking at the floor, "I'm Kenshin"

"Kenshin---ah…I've heard that name already, your father owns this hotel and the bar, am I correct?" she asked musing to take a seat next to him.

He nodded.

Meanwhile--- a certain raven-headed woman looked for her lost bodyguard in a labyrinth of people. She was lost to a world that she did not know and wished to some extent she had. Kaoru searched high and low for Kenshin, he was like a small splinter in her hand, if she ignored the fact she let him go, it'd hurt her more and more. Asking around for some directions, she was lead to a bar. Peering inside with careful eyes, she could spot no red-hair. She entered the bar, her eyes flying over every table-top and corner of darkness.

"Hey baby…" a man held out to Kaoru's freely swaying arm

"How dare you! If you know what is good for you I will ask you to remove your filth of a hand" Kaoru growled, showing little manners to the man whom held her wrist. He noticed her accent, which brought a deceiving smile across his face.

"Go ahead honey" he let her hand go…never taking his eyes off of her.

"Little girl" called a brusque male voice.

Kaoru turned to see a tall man with a huge stature. "Y-yes?" she stuttered

"Whom are you looking for, I can see you wear a pair of curious eyes…what is the excuse?" asked the man

'Should I tell him?' "I'm looking for a boy my age name…Kenshin. Do you know where I can find a boy by such a name?" she asked

"He's my son, and what duty does he have to you?" Hiko asked noticing how Kaoru fidgeted.

"Um…I should be going" she bowed lightly leaving Kenshin's father to be. There was no way she could tell him that she was the Princess.

It was the sound of giggles that made Kaoru's tender ears perk. Following the light laughing, she looked up a huge flight of steps. There to the top was Kenshin. He was laughing with a young girl about her age or so. The both just laughed over something that became favourable to their appeal. Kaoru felt this pang in her, as if she was barely being weighed, she couldn't exactly say what it was, but she knew it came from that girl.

"Kenshin" called a soft voice…

Kenshin who was engrossed with his laughter, heard his voice's mellow utter. There to the bottom of the steps, placid orchestras of blue collided with the serene atmosphere in a face heaven whispered only ethereal things to. A seraphic and cherubic face denounced only to innocence, he found himself looking at no other but…

"Kaoru…" he whispered almost unconsciously…

Shura turned to see the young girl, a snarl quickly grew against her features, 'so…I was correct, he is owned'

Blues clashed with burgundies and the beginning of a battle for Kenshin had begun.

Meowrrrrrr!!

--

--

--

An: This chapter to me was so long, because here I am typing it in Html format and in laptop resolution so it's bound to be big and long to me. I'm telling you guys I got myself a lot of headaches because of this chapter. It's not easy writing long stuff but I knew I had to update this fic after long _dynasties. _I do hope however that though I was a bit reluctant that you guys still enjoyed the chapter! If not then I didn't do my job which I should have done! Please be sure to drop in a comment—or two saying weather this fic is getting back: boring, good, okay-ish, reeking!! So tell me!!

Well lovely people I'm going to get something for this headache!! Aghh—I hate headaches…I guess we all do!!

One peace, one love, one Battousai and he's mine!! Mwahah!

Happy holidays beautiful ppl!!

Review please…


End file.
